Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by YahBuddy101
Summary: Teen Titans love-fic, song-fic please review I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG AND I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS


THIS IN MY FIRST SONG-FIC

BAISED OFF OF "ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME"

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

YEAH BUDYY101 OUT BRO :D

WE WERE SITTIN' UP THERE ON YOUR MOMMA'S ROOF

TALKIN' BOUT EVERYTHING UNDER THE MOON

WITH THE SMELL OF HONEYSUCKLE AND YOUR PERFUME

ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS MY NEXT MOVE

Raven and Speedy sat on top of the tower and talked about.. practically everything both thinking about there love for one another.

a braes passed and all Speedy could smell was honeysuckle and Raven's lilac perfume.

And he was thinking about what he should do next.

OH, BUT YOU WERE SHY, SO WAS I

AND MAYBE THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO HARD TO BELIVE

WHEN YOU SMILED AND SAID TO ME

"ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?,

ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR WHAT?

I THINK YOU KNOW I LIKE YOU ALOT

BUT YOU'RE 'BOUT TO MISS YOUR SHOT

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?"

Raven kept on looking down and so did Speedy.

Speedy couldn't believe his ears when Raven smiled and said

"are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or not?

I think you know I like you a lot

but you're 'bout to miss your shot

are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Speedy loved the smile planted on her face and leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips.

IT WAS THE BEST DANG KISS I EVER HAD

EXEPT THE LONG ONE AFTER THAT

AND I KNEW IF I WANTED THIS THING TO LAST

SOONER OR LATER I HAD TO ASK FOR YOUR HAND

the two only splitting for air and after they caught their breath shared a kiss again for Speedy this was the first time he felt the sparks.

And for Raven it was like Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows in a basket with a bunch of red bows.

And a year later Speedy being the jealous type he got mad if Kid Flash started to flirt with her, or if Beast boy started to talk to her.

And got the idea to ask her to marry him after all they had dated for a year and a few months.

SO I TOOK A CHANCE

BOUGHT A WEDDING RING AND GOT DOWN

ON ONE NEE

AND SHE SMILED AND SAID TO ME

"ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR WHAT?

I THINK YOU KNOW I LIKE YOU ALOT

BUT YOU'RE 'BOUT TO MISS YOUR SHOT

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?"

Speedy bought a 50 carrot golden ring and in the middle of a meeting got on one nee and said

"Raven will you marry me?"

everyone looked shocked and Cyborg looked like he was going to blow up Speedy's head

and what shocked everybody more and made Kid Flash burn with jealousy was when Raven smiled and said

"are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or not?

I think you know I like you a lot

but you're 'bout to miss your shot

are you gonna kiss me or not?"

SO, WE PLANNED IT ALL OUT FOR THE MIDDLE OF JUNE

FROM WEDDING CAKE TO THE HONEYMOON

AND YOUR MAMMA CRIED AS YOU WALKED DOWN THE AISLE

WHEN THE PREACHER MAN SAID," SAY I DO"

I DID AND YOU DID TO, THEN I LIFTED YOUR VEIL

AND SAW YOUR PRETTY SMILE AND I SAID

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?

ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR WHAT

LOOK AT ALL THE LOVE WE GOT

IT AIN'T NEVER GONNA STOP

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?"

YEAH BABY I LOVE YOU ALOT

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?

The two spent endless hours planning their wedding and choose the middle of june to be good,the wedding cake was going to be black with half red and half blue insides.

and their honeymoon was going to be at Disney World.

and when Raven walked down the aisle cyborg cried and so did the maid of honour and the best man cried with his girlfriend.

Raven and Speedy both seid "I do" and Speedy lifted her vail and seid

"are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or not?

look at all the love we got

it ain't never gonna stop

are you gonna kiss me or not?"

The two kissed and then Friends and Family threw rice at the two but Kid Flash threw it at Speedy's head.

The newly weds go into the limo that would take them to a hotel for the night and once they got in and it started to go forwards Speedy seid

"yeah baby i love you a lot,

are you gonna kiss me or not?"

and the two shared another kiss.


End file.
